1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an eyeglass frame and an auxiliary lens adapted to be mounted to the frame. More specifically, the invention relates to a force that enables the frame and auxiliary lens to mount.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Auxiliary lenses for eyeglass frames are commonly know in the art as clips for use in bright light environments, such as in the sunlight. Due to sensitivity to bright lights, users of eyeglasses prefer to use clips to attach to their frames rather than switching between different glasses for different lighting environments. It is also known in the art to use clasps and other conventional mechanical affixing elements to mount the clips to the frame of the eyeglasses.
However, there are problems associated with conventional mechanical affixing elements.
For example, they commonly result in relatively cumbersome frames which are usually aesthetically unpleasing to see or be seen wearing. An additional limitation with the mechanical affixing elements it the misalignment between the frame and the clip, and difficulties associated with affixing the clips to the eyeglasses as well as detaching the clips from the eyeglasses. Accordingly, clips for eyeglasses are desirable, however mechanical affixing elements are not a desirable means for attaching the clip to the eyeglass frame. In recent years there have been developments in alternative elements for attaching clips to eyeglass frames using magnets. The use of magnets has several advantages over that of the conventional mechanical attaching elements. Since the magnets are mounted to both the clip and the eyeglass frame, misalignment is not as common as with conventional mechanical affixing elements. U.S. Patent Publication 2002/0131012 A1 to Tsai discloses several embodiments of eyeglass frames and associated clips that are magnetically mounted to the frame. In one embodiment, a rimless eyeglass frame is shown with a rimless clip. The magnet on the eyeglass frame is placed on an exterior side of the lens as an extension of the elbow. The magnet is flush with the elbow so as not to function as an extension or a male receiving means. Similarly, the clip has a magnet mounted on an interior side of the lens. The magnet of the clip is attracted to the magnet of the eyeglass frame. The clip is mounted on exterior side of the eyeglass frame. However, one of the limitations associate with Tsai is that the magnets do not include a male/female connecting element in conjunction with the magnetic attraction. If the magnets should become misaligned or if the magnet weakens in some manner, a male/female connection element would enhance the functionality and mounting of the clip to the eyeglasses. Accordingly, the Tsai publication is one example of an externally mounted clip with a magnetic attaching element.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,975,691 to Ku discloses another formative of an eyeglass frame with a clip accessory, wherein the clip is magnetically mounted to the frame. The clip includes an extension parallel to the cross bar, and a magnet mounted to the extension. Similarly, the elbow of the eyeglass frame includes an opening with a magnet placed therein. The clip is shown placed over the exterior side of the lens of the eyeglasses, with the magnetic attraction of the clip magnet and eyeglass frame magnet holding the clip in place. However, placement of the clip on the exterior side of the eyeglass frame provides an element which may enable misalignment of the clip as well as an unpleasing look to the eyeglasses. If the magnetic attaching element should fail for any reason, the clip would become detached from the frame and fall. Accordingly, placement of the clip on the outside of the eyeglass frame can be less desirable.
By placing the clip between the user and the interior side of the lens, the clip is less likely to fall off of the frame if the attraction of the magnets should fail. Similarly, by providing an added embodiment for attaching an externally mounted clip to the frame, the clip is also less likely to fall off the frame should the magnets fail. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved magnetic mounting structure for placing an eyeglass clip in communication with an eyeglass frame.
This invention comprises an eyeglass frame and auxiliary lenses adapted to be magnetically mounted to the frame.
In a first aspect of the invention, a pair of eyeglasses with a first lens and a second lens is provided. Each of the lenses has a rim that extends around a perimeter thereof. A cross bar is mounted between the perimeters of the lenses. An elbow is mounted to an exterior side of the rims. The elbow has a leg mounted perpendicular to the elbow. A portion of the elbow adjacent to the interior side of the lens and parallel to the cross bar includes an aperture adapted to receive a magnet. A pair of auxiliary eyeglasses is also provided. The auxiliary glasses have a first lens and a second lens. Each of the lenses includes a rim extending around a perimeter thereof. A cross bar is mounted between the lenses and holds the lenses in a spaced apart relationship. An extension is provided adjacent to the lens perimeter and parallel to the cross bar. The extension includes an aperture adapted to extend from a front side of the extension to a back side of the extension, with a magnet mounted in the aperture. The magnet of the eyeglasses is adapted to bond to a magnet mounted in the aperture of the auxiliary eyeglasses thereby placing the interior side of the lens of the auxiliary eyeglasses adjacent to a user of the eyeglasses. The interior side of the eyeglass lens preferably receives an adjacently mounted exterior side of the auxiliary lens. The magnets of the eyeglasses and the magnets of the auxiliary eyeglasses are preferably oppositely polarized. The cross bar of the eyeglasses may include an extension perpendicular to the cross bar so that the cross bar of the auxiliary lens may contact the extension when the auxiliary lens is mounted to the eyeglasses.
In a second aspect of the invention, a pair of eyeglasses with a first lens and a second lens is provided. Each lens has an interior side and an exterior side. The interior side of the lens is adapted to be placed adjacent to a user of the eyeglasses. A cross bar is mounted between the lenses. A cross bar mounting means is adapted to extend from the exterior side of the lens to the interior side of the lens. An elbow is mounted to the lenses parallel to the cross bar. A proximal end of the elbow is adapted to mount through the lens. A leg is mounted perpendicular to the elbow. The proximal end of the elbow includes a mounting element in the form of a polarized magnet. A pair of auxiliary lenses is provided with each lens having an interior side and an exterior side. The interior side of the lens is adapted to be placed adjacent to the exterior side of the lens of the eyeglasses. A cross bar is mounted between the perimeters of the lenses. A receiving means is adapted to be mounted adjacent to an interior side of the lens. The receiving means has a female receiving end which is adapted to receive the mounting element of the eyeglasses. The female receiving means of the auxiliary lenses is magnetically attracted to the magnet of the eyeglasses. The cross bar of the eyeglasses may include a mounting element adjacent to each mount thereof. The mounting element preferably includes a mounted magnet. A female receiving means may be provided adjacent to each mount of the cross bar of the auxiliary lenses. The cross bar female receiving means of the auxiliary lenses is preferably adapted to bond to the mounting element adjacent to the eyeglass cross bar.
In a third aspect of the invention, a pair of eyeglasses with a first lens and a second lens is provided. Each of the lenses has a rim that extends around a perimeter thereof. A cross bar is mounted between the perimeters of the lenses. An elbow is mounted to an exterior side of the rims. The elbow has a leg mounted perpendicular to the elbow. A first magnetic attracting element is mounted on an interior side of the eyeglasses. A pair of auxiliary glasses have a first lens and a second lens. Each of the lenses includes a rim extending around a perimeter thereof. A cross bar is mounted between the lenses and holds the lenses in a spaced apart relationship. A second magnetic attracting element is mounted to an exterior side of the auxiliary eyeglasses. The first magnetic attracting element of the eyeglasses is adapted to bond to the second magnetic attracting element of the auxiliary eyeglasses, such that the exterior side of the auxiliary eyeglasses is placed adjacent to an interior side of the eyeglasses. The first and second magnetic attracting element may include a magnet, a magnetic material, and a metallic magnetic attracting element. The first and second magnetic attracting elements are preferably oppositely polarized. The first magnetic attracting element may be placed adjacent to an interior side of said elbow, and the second magnetic attracting element may be adjacent to the rim of the auxiliary eyeglasses.
Other features and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the presently preferred embodiment of the invention, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.